Letters From The Dead
by hottstuf JK
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki age 15 commits suicide, but not before he sends letters to the family that don't even knows he exists. Kaien, Rei, Mugetsu, Chi, Kyo, Shiro, and Kon suddenly one day get a letter from someone they don't even know, but says that he is there younger brother. Can they work together to find out who this mysterious Ichigo Kurosaki is? rated for language


Ichigo: So I'm pretty much dead in this one?

HSJK: Yeah, but your still the main character.

Shiro: But he's dead. How can someone be the main character if there dead.

HSJK: How many times has ichigo died in the TV show bleach?

Shiro: Twice if you don't count the time when Tensa stabbed Ichigo.

HSJK: And was he still the main character?

Shiro: Yes?

HSJK: See my point?

Shiro: Sort of, but he came back to life.

HSJK: Readers keep that in mind.

Ichigo: Should I do the review thing now?

Shiro: Actually I'll be doing it this time( clears throat) Listen all you fuckers that read this! Just take one minute of your life and review. Even if its to say' I don't like this story who cares just fucking review am I being understood? ( ichigo and HSJK nodded) Good.

Ichigo: Now on with the story.

(M) (U) (G) (E) (T) (S) (U)

The morning sun had just risen over the town of Karakura and all was quite." Mugetsu get your lazy ass out of bed your gonna miss your audition!" Well it seemed quiet." Mugetsu if I have to tell you to get up one more time no breakfast!" was screamed into the morning air.

"I fucking heard you the first mother fucking time!" was screamed back.

"Well then why the hell aren't you down here!?"

"..."

"HA! Just get your ass down here now!"

"Whatever." Mugetsu mumbled as he got up from his bed rubbing his red eyes. His long tangled black hair falling in his face. He walked over to his closet and grabbed a gray button up shirt, a pair of black jeans and socks. He then walked over to his dresser and pulled out a black chain. Having gotten all his clothing to gether he shuffled to the bathroom but not before grabbing his towel.

After taking a quick shower he got on his cloths and headed down stairs to the kitchen. He looked around for his older brother Kaien, but couldn't find him. Instead he found he's younger brother Chi( he's the ichigo that has the chain attached to his arm and sword). His shoulder length orange hair spiked out everywhere and his brown eyes didn't have their usual warmth instead they just looked pissed off.

"Yo! What's for breakfast?" He asked

"Go fuck yourself" Was the response

"Why are you so pissed off?"

"Because Kaien left witch means I have to take you to the audition and that mean I'm going to be late for the art auction and I'll miss all the good pieces!" Chi said through gritted teeth.

"So no breakfast then?"

"No! Now go and get the mail."

"You know for a younger brother you sure are bossy."

"You know for an older brother you sure are immature. Why the heck don't you have a car?"

"Because I don't feel like it baby bro" He said as he ran out of the house just barely missing a book that was thrown at his head 'he didn't have that in his hand a minute ago' mugetsu thought as he opened the mail box and grabbed the handful of mail. He began to walk back to the house looking through the mail all the while.

"Let's see. Shiro and Kyo. Kaien. Kon. Rei. Chi. Bills. Ah me. I should probably give that to Chi." Mugetsu said to himself as he entered the house only to get smacked in the face.

"Hey jackass got my mail?" Two voices chimed at the same time. Said jackass looked down to see two of his younger brothers 'Kyo and Shiro dam its to early in the morning to be dealing with this crap' Mugetsu grunted.

"Right here. And could for once call me by my given name?" Mugetsu asked handing them an envelopes that was sealed with a wax K.

"No." They both replied

"And besides" Kyo said

"Mugetsu is a lame name." Shiro continued. Said lame named idiot slapped both twins across the cheek and walked off to give Rei, Chi, and Kon their mail.

"ASSHOLE!" They both yelled rubbing there normally pale white skin, but was now pink thanks to the slap. Mugetsu ignored them and continued walking.

"Rei!?...Rei where are you?

"Right here." Mugetsu spun around just in time to see the emotionless bastard he called his brother come out from were ever he was hiding." What do you want?" He asked in his usual emotionless voice.

"Mail. Here take it or I through it away." Mugetsu said holding out the letter that oddly looked just like the one he had given Kyo and shiro. He just shrugged it off as Rei took the envelop and began to walk away. Already knowing where Kon was Mugetsu stomped up the stairs trying to make as much noise as possible with the hopes of waking his little supper star of a brother up.

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP YOU ASS!" Kon bellowed from the inside of his room. Mugetsu sighed as he knocked on the door. Written all over it were the words 'Keep out all you shit heads'. The door was slammed opened " What the fucking hell do you want!? I haven't slept in over 24 hours and here you are disturbing me. May I ask why?"

"Uh...Mail?"

"Give it hear" Mugetsu handed the mail over to Kon and once again noticed it looked exactly the same as the other letters did.

"Hmmm..."

"What?"

"Oh its nothing. I just thought that envelop...Well it looks just like the ones I gave to Rei and the twins."

"Oh really? How so?"

"The way its sealed with a wax K I suppose."

"It is?" Kon said turning it over to look at the front." So it is. Maybe its some sort of invitation for famous people. Do you have one?"

"Let me see." Mugetsu started sorting through the mail." I found three more just like it."

"Who are they for?"

"Me, Chi and Kaien ."

"Well if it I an invitation. I'll have to read it later...Hey I just remembered something."

"What?"

"Don't you have an audition to day?"

"...CRAP! Chi must be waiting for me in the car. He's going to be so pissed off. I mean he was already pissed earlier witch means he's gonna be even more so now. OH MY GOD! He's gonna kill me. So that's the way I'm going to die huh...Murdered by my own brother just because he's going to be late for an art auction. Kon you've got to help me!" Mugetsu screamed franticly grabbing onto his brothers shirt. Pissing Chi off was like ask to go to hell. He wasn't just famous for his art, but also his karate and other marshal arts.

"Better hurry or else I'm not coming to your funeral."

"You say that like you know I'm going to die."

"You pissed Chi off right?"

"Right..."

"Yep. You're going to die."

"AH! I've got to go. See ya'! Mugetsu shouted as he stuffed the letters into his pocket and ran off down the stairs, out the door and then into the street where he was promptly hit by a car." WHAT THE MOTHER FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"I said I was going to kill you if you made me late."

"I didn't think you meant it literally!" Mugetsu whined as he got off the ground rubbing his butt.

"Why aren't you dead? I want you dead." Chi said in a child like manor with a little pout as Mugetsu hoped into the car

"You know why I'm not dead"

"Dam you and your stupid invincibility" Chi cursed as he pulled away from the house.

"Yeah. I'm kinda' like Superman, but without a Lois Lane. Boy do I need to find myself one of those."

"Your also not as cool."

"Hey-" Mugetsu's complaint was cut short by the sound of his phone ringing." Tell me why can't you see, its not the way when we all fall down it will be to late." blared loudly in their ears." Hello?" Mugetsu answered, but then quickly passed then phone to Chi who took it hesitantly.

"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU!" Chi was officially deaf. Good thing they were at a red light or the car would have swerved out of control. Mugetsu grabbed the phone from the still in shock Chi.

"Hey big bro what's up."

"Don't what's up me! You missed your audition and do you know who got the part?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure your gonna tell m-"

"Byakuya Kuchiki. That goddam scum bag took your part and you know his sister Rukia Kuchiki who is also his manager? She had to go and rub it in my face!" Mugetsu's brother Kaien rambled on as Chi snapped out of his trance when the light turned green.

"So does that mean I don't have to go to the hotel?"( Auditions are usual held at hotels and such.)

"Fine. You can go with Chi to the auction."

"Yeah that's not going to happen. Those art things really boar me."

"So then what are you going to do?"

"Who me? I'm going to jump out of the car." And with that said Mugetsu tossed the cell phone to Chi who caught it with his eye still on the road. Then without warning he opened the car door and dove out.

"He really needs to stop doing that." Kaien said over the phone.

"Yep" Was all he got back.

As Chi drove away Mugetsu got up from where he had tumbled to and began to walk off. The sky was clear but he could tell that it was going to rain soon. Just as he reached the curb he heard a scream. He turned to see a girl pointing at him and" Oh my god! Its Mugetsu Kurosaki! That famous actor!" He heard the girl say in a high pitch voice. Everyone paused what they where doing and looked to where she was pointing to then started mumbling to each other.

"She's right that is isn't he?"

"Wasn't he auditioning for that new move that's coming out?"

"What was it called?"

"Angle Of Darkness"

"Oh right that one."

"Cool let's go get his auto graph!" Soon there became a crowd and poor Mugetsu was right in the middle of it.

"Sign my shirt!" One women screamed.

"No sign mine!"

"Hold my baby!"

"Kiss me!"

"Sign this naked picture of you!" A man screamed. Everyone immediately stopped and stared at the man. Mugetsu ran up to the person and snatched the picture away. His face turned bright red as he looked at a picture of himself sleeping butt naked showing off his pride and joy. A particular set of twins instantly popped into his mind as he started fuming.

"Oh they are soooooo dead!" He yelled at no one in particular. Mugetsu dropped the picture and ran as fast as he could out of the crowd, everyone else on the other hand was trying to get the picture for themselves.

"I'm going to kill them! I'm going to kill them! I'm going to kill them!" Mugetsu screamed in his mind as he ran across streets, down ally's and under a bridge. Until he made it to his home where he busted down the door and yelled at the top of lungs." SHIRO! KYO! BOTH OF YOU GET DOWN HERE!" But nothing happened. And that's when he realized Kyo and Shiro had a model shooting that day.

"When they get home I'm gonna kill the both of them!" He said as he walked to his room on the second floor of there not so small house. The wooden floor creaking underneath the weight of his feet. He passed by pictures frames and expensive decorations(I'm not entirely sure what rich people have for decorations so just think expensive ). He entered his room and slammed the door shut fell on his bed and was about to drift off to sleep when he remembered something.

"Crap! I forgot about the letters!" He said to himself" Oh well I just live it in there rooms." And with that he got up went to there rooms which were not that far down the hallway and slid the envelopes under the door and walked back to his own room, where he once again lied down on his bed." I should probably look at my letter" He mumbled to his self as he took the last letter out of his pocket. It was a crinkled and messed up.

"Opts. Hope its not ruined." It began to get darker and he looked outside to see clouds blocking the sun." Told you" He said to the wall as he opened the envelop. He took the letter from the envelop and unfolded it. The first words grabbed his attention immediately.

_Hi there my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I don't know any other way to say this, but I'm your long lost brother._


End file.
